raven and robin
by raven-fan14
Summary: i suck at summereis


i dont speake english as a first language

Raven sat in her room thinking of the boy wonder. Yesterday he addmitted feelings for her and Raven didnt know what to do about it. She knew that she had strong feelings for Robin but what about Starfire she was in love with him and constantaly hung around him. After another hour or so of thinking she desieded to go and talk to Robin about this. She waited for everyone to go to bed and then went to Robins room to talk to him.

Knock knock Robin heard a knocking at his door he got out of bed in only his black boxers and then answerd the door to Raven.

"um hi Rae what are you doing here this late?" he questioned

she was having a hard time not stearing at his chest "i've come to talk to you about what happend yesterday" she said

Robin gulped and let her past into his room "so uh have you come to say that you feel the same or not?" and both sat on the bed

"Robin I do have feelings for you" he smiled at this and moved closer to her on the bed "but what about Starfire shes in love with you has been since you first meet"

"I know I know but I love you not her" he said

"but-" Raven didnt get to finish because Robin kissed her. It took her a few minits to respond no9t accustom to being kissed but when she did her hands wond them selves around his neck and his were arond her waist

eventualy they got tired of just kissing and he removed her cloak while laying her down on the bed he then trailed kisses downb her neck and across her jaw biting here and there. she was moaning in pleasure.

soon he felt for the zipper in the back of her leotard and pulled it down so her leotard was hanging off of her waist he saw that she didnt wear a bra he was even harder at the sight of her nacked breasts. he kissed down her breasts and sucked one of her nipples in his mouth and played with the other one after awile he switched nipples. after they were both hard he started kissing down her stoumchand pulling off the rest of her leotard so she was completly nacked he crawlerd back up to her mouth and kissed her hard.

she rolled them over so that he was underneth her she smiled down at him and kissed her way down his torso and to the waistband of his boxers she pulled them down with her teeth. His erection sprang forth and she licked the tip and then took it all in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down a few times and he came in her awaiting mouth she swallowed it all and smiled up at him. he smiled back at her and flipped them over so he was on top they kissed and then he laced their hands together and thrust into her and broke her hymen. she hissed in pain and after she got more comfortable he began to thrust in and out of her. ten minits later they came together. Robin colapsed on Ravens chest smiling. Raven was smiling and stroking his head both breathing hard.

"Raven that was was" Robin began

"amazing" Raven finished they smiled at each other and then went to sleep.

**The next moring **

Raven awoke feeling sore between her legs and a waight on her chest. she looked down and saw R obin laying on her breast she smiled and rememberd the events of last night. she started strocking his hair again smiling.

Robin gradualy opend his eyes and looked into the smiling face of Raven "morning Rae" he said

"morning Robin" she said

"so are we like boyfriend and girl friend now?" he asked shyly

she looked down and sighed "no Robin no we are not i cant betray Starfire like that"

"but Raven we love each other we had our first times together" he pleaded

she got out of bed and put on her clothes "no Robin" she said as she walked out of his room

on her way out she ran into Starfire but didnt stay around to talk instead she ran to her room when she got there she fell on her bed and started to cry.

**Meanwhile with Robin**

Robin was still in his bed close to tears but refused to let them fall.

Knock knock

there was a knock at his door he got up quickly put on his boxers and opened the door to Starfire.

"hello friend Robin" Starfire said chearfully

"hi Starfire" Robin said depressed

"I was wondering if you would like to go on the date with me?" she asked hopefully

he sighed " listen Starfire I love someone eles not you ok"

"but but you have to love me" she yelled

"no I dont" he said and closed the door in her face Starfire had tears in her eyes but then her eyes turned green with fury "Raven" she hissed and stomped all the way to Ravens room knocking on the door she waited a few seconds and a diseveld Raven appeared. "yeah Starfire what do you want?" she asked

"you you stole him from me" she yelled and shot a starbolt at her Raven narrowly missed it. Raven knew what she was talking about and frantacly thought of a way to get her to calm down.

"wait Starfire what if i left and never came back could you forgive me then?" Raven pleaded

Starfire stop shooting starbolts at her and thought about it for a second "youve got 2 hours"

"ok Starfire" Raven promised

**two hours later**

Raven was all packed and Starfire burst through the door "are you ready to leave Raven" Raven noticed that she didnt say friend Raven

"yes Starfire im ready" Raven said sadly and grabed her bags "goodbye" Raven said and then telaported all the way to Gothem city to her aunts house, well not realy her aunt just her mothers best friend when she was on earth.

Knock knock

Aslender woman with blond hair and green eyes answerd the door "oh hi Raven what are you doing here?" she questioned

"aunt Selena i have no where to go" Raven sobed, yes her aunt was Selena Kyle aka Catwoman

"oh come in Raven" Selena said

"thank you" Raven said

they walked in and sat on the couch "so tell me why you are no longer at titans tower Rae"

"well i slept with Robin Starfire found out and it was either leave or die" Raven explained

"well your welcome here anytime for how ever long" Selena said

"thank you" Raven said again

"you must be tired go to the gest room Rae" Selena said

Raven stood up hugged Selena and went in to the guest room and promptely fell asleep.

**meanwhile with the titans**

BB and Cy were arguing over breakfast when Robin walked in looking like usual but slightly less happy and Starfire wasnt with him like usual but the two shook it off and went back to their fight.

a few hours later everyone minus Raven was in the rec room BB and Cy were busy playing video games Starfire was chearing them on and Robin was listening to music going over case files.

suddenly the alarm went off and all the titans were on alert "weres Raven?" questioned Robin

"her signals comeing from her room" said Cy

"ok you guys go to the seen and ill get Raven" said Robin they all nodded and ran off.

Robin ran to Ravens room and knocked on the door after receving no responce he knocked again but still she didnt answer he got worried and used his manual overide and opend the door himself.

What he saw took his breath away all her books were gone her mirror and her clothes . on her bed lay her communicator no note no nothing. Robin broke down and cried for the first time since his parents death.

thirty minits later the other three titans returned Robin picked himself off of the floor wiped his eyes and headed down to the rec room. when he got there everyone was looking at him "dude wear were you we had to take on the hive all by our selves" BB said

"Ravens gone we need to find her" he said

"gone gone were?" questioned Cy

"i dont know but we have to find her" Robin said "ok Starfire BB search the skies Cy take the north ill take the south titans move" he said

after hours of searching all except Starfire who when she should be searching was actually at titans tower doing veriouse things. the other three titans came home and BB, Cy and Star went to bed but Robin went to search online

**Two months later **

it had been two months searching for Raven but no luck Robin was becomeing more and more obsessed with finding her that he had given up leadership to the titans to Cy and his apperance had changed also his clothes were now always deseveled and he always had a five oclock shadow he was a wreack.

Raven was sick again it was the third morning this week she was sick. she was getting consernd. Selena came in to the room and handed her a box Raven looked at her in question it was a pregnancy test

"look just take it better safe than sorry" she said

Raven nodded after Selena left she took the test and waighted the two minits and looked at it it was posative she was pregnant. Raven left the bathroom white as a sheet with the test in her hands Selena went to her and took the test from her

"i thought so" Selena said

"what am i gonna do?" questioned Raven

"well you do have options here Rae" Selena said

"what i cant get rid of it my mother kept me knowing what i was i cant get rid of it" Raven said

"ok well how about adoption then" Selena said

"no i dont think id be comfortable with someone eles raising my kid and they would need to have knowlge of magic and spells"

"then its setaled you and the baby are staying with me" Selena said proudaly

"i cant-" Raven was interupted by Selena "yeah you can Rae your like a daughter to me and i promised your mother id look after you" she smiled and Raven smiled at her in thanks

**seven months later**

Raven was calmly sipping tea on the couch when she got a sharp pain in her stoumoch and instantly new it was time she called in Selena and they both drove to the hospital

twelve hours and sixteen minits later the baby was born it was a boy that Raven called Hawk because he had a Hawk shaped birth mark on his sholder blade

Robin still had no luck finding Raven he was slowly loosing hope he desided that he needed help the help of the greatest detective in the world Batman so he was going back home to Gotham city

after a four hour drive he arrived at wayne manner and was greeted by Alfred and Bruce "it is good to see you master Richard" said Alfred

"so Richard tell me about this girl of yours" said Bruce

so Robin explained everything to Bruce and Bruce listend carefully

"Richard mabe you should let her go i mean its been nearly a year since you last saw her she could have moved on by now" Bruce explained carefully

"no Bruce she loves me and i love her she out there somewere waighting for me" Robin said

"ok ill help but first i have to attend a baby shower for my friend Selenas neice Rachel Roth" Bruce said

"waight did you say Roth?" questioned Robin

"yes why?" Bruce asked

"because Ravens mothers last name was Roth" he said mind going a mile a minit mabe this Rachel was Raven in descise.

"well would you like to come with me Richard" asked Bruce

"yeah i would" answerd Robin

an hour later Robin and Bruce were ready to leave for the shower. when they arrived Selena instantly greated them

"why hello Bruce and who is this" she asked gestering to Robin

"this is Richard Grayson my son" Bruce said

"nice to meet you Rich" Selena said Robin nodded his head in greating "well come on in and meet the new baby" she said

they all walked inside and went to the group of people in the center was a purple haird girlsmileing and cooeing at a new born baby with black hair and purple eyes

"Raven" Robin whisperd

Ravens head shoot up and she looked him straight in the eyes for the first time ever his blue eyes she gasped and ran into her bedroom with him hot on her heels when she got to her room she was about to close the door when Robin put his foot in the way and opend the door to her room

"look i just wanna talk to you ok" he pleaded

"i cant shell find me and kill Hawk" Raven sobbed

"who will" he asked

"Starfire" Raven sobbed

"wait what do you mean Starfire will kill him"

"she was going to kill me for being with you so shed probably kill our son to" raven sobbed

"our son you mean hes mine?" he questioned

she nodded he smiled "Rae id never let anything happen to you or him" he said sinnscerly

"but what about Starfire?" she asked

"shes over me now shes dating BB" he said

the end


End file.
